Beautiful NightMare :
by Vampire'sWorld
Summary: A/U: Rose is a student in high school, who goes out one night and has a one night-stand with a man named Dimitri, he thinks she's older then she actually is until he substitutes at her school. Rose is surprised at first but then is scared.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Nightmare**

A/U: Rose is a student in high school, who goes out one night and has a one night-stand with a man named Dimitri, he thinks she's older then she actually is until he substitutes at her school. Rose is surprised at first but then is scared. Why is Rose scared? What is she hiding from the man she thought she'd never see again?

**Proguloge: **

Sup. I'm Rose Hathaway, 17 years old and a teenage mother, I know shocker… NOT REALLY! I stand at 5'5, and hair flows to my waist. I have a beautiful daughter named Kia'Omarie, she's 8 months, and looks just like her father. I had a one night-stand 17 months ago, and this is what I got out of it, I haven't seen the father of my child since then 1 year and 4 months. And for that I am happy, what I would say if I saw him… I'll never know he was 23 while I was only 16, fuck my life.

**Chapter 1: No, This Is Happening**

1year and 4months later…

I wake, up early walking out my room into my daughters to check her crib; I stare at her, she has brown hair which I believe she got from me and then there are her eyes, and her smile which she got from her dad. I feel like crying remembering that night I met him.

*Flashback*

17 months ago…

It's the weekend I just turned 16 and I wanted a drink. So here I am sitting at the local bar in Montana. I'm wearing a tight dress, that hugs my curves perfectly, showing just a peek of D-Cup breast, my hairs curled in a bun with strands around my face, not much make-up just eyeliner, and on my lips I applied nude lipgloss. I sigh, turning to the bartender ordering a Tequila, he nods and starts to make it. I turn to the dance floor glancing around, when a man sitting two sits away from me catches my eye. He's handsome, his brown shoulder length hair, tied to his neck; he's browns eyes that seem to make me shiver, as they stare right back at me. I blush and turn back to sip my tequila. Right when I'm about to order my second one, I see outta the corner of my eye the man, that was sitting a few feet away walk toward me, and sit down then smiles. I smile back and order and another one and then turned to talk to him.

"You come here offend?" he ask, I shake my head.

"No, not really. Only sometimes when I don't have school and work." I blush and play with the olive in my drink. Outta the corner of my eye I see him smirk at the blush he caused.

"What do you study." He then asks, I look at him then and I notice he's a little bit older than me.

"Uhm, Art, Music and stuff." I say while sipping the rest of tequila. I then stand up and smirk at him, feeling a little drizzed; I start to walk toward the bathroom, when I hear him say,

"What's your name? I'm Dimitri." He says, holding out he's hand. I take it and I feel electricity run through my veins. I rip my hand away then like I'd been burned. He must have felt it to, because when I looked back in his eyes they were black and filled with lust. I instantly got wet.

"I'm R-Rose." I stammer over my words, suddenly horny at the same time I had to piss. I smirk again and walk up to him, and run my hand over his chest, he growls; I lean close to his ear and I nip it. I then smile and stalk to the bathroom. When I get to bathroom door, and open it I don't have time to register anything because, soon enough my back is pressed against the wall and I'm in air, and he's grinding into my center, I moan. He growls into my neck, licking and sucking, nipping my ear. I growl and start moving my hips meeting him with every thrust, I'm breath hard and getting wetter, by the second. He must feel me because he's next words shock me.

"Uhmm, you're wet already for me Roza. Do you want me to take you here. I'd loved to feel how tight your pussy is, do you want me Roza." He rips my, lacy pink panties off in moment, and runs he's finger over my folds. I bite his shoulder, trying not to moan. It feels so good, he then inserts a finger and start pumping, and I can't stop the moan that escapes.

"Oooh god, yessss right there, yes Dimitri." I say through moans. He soon takes he's fingers out, and I open my eyes to see him lick his finger clean of my juices, and I just stare.

"You taste amazing Roza." He has an accent I notice, and I know this may ruin the moment but I had to ask.

"Where are you from." I say, though breathing hard, all the while free his erection from his pants. He growl, when I take his shaft into my tiny hands and whispers,

"Russia. God, Roza." I smirk at him. He stares at me then… yanking my hand away, and pushing me up a little higher. His dick teases my entertance and then without warning he slams into me. I gasp and grip his shoulder. He pulls my straps off my shoulders, and my breast are now at full view he stares, still pounding into my pussy. He moans,

"You're so tight baby, so tight. God Rozaaaaa." He yells, and I kiss him to keep him quiet, I moan into his mouth. I feel him pull out then and slam back in.

"Ahhh, Dimitri. God' harder baby. yesssss." I yell and this time he kisses me. I feel his finger on my clit, when my body starts to shuddering, I grip his shoulders then. And he takes my nipple into his, mouth sucking harder and moving faster… I feel my body start to shake.

"I'm gonna cummm, ohhh god, dimitriiiiiiii." I yell out, still griping him. I feel him come soon after. He has his head is laid in the crock of my neck while I'm kissing his shoulder, getting off of him. He's looks at me and wipes my hair outta my sweating face.

"Your beautiful." He says, and kisses me.

"You're not too bad yourself," I say still breathing hard looking for my panties while fixing dress straps. I soon find my pantie ripped on the floor, I frown then.

"Those were my favorite pair." I hear him laugh at me, so I glare at him. Which only makes him laugh harder.

"Sorry Roza," he says.

I smile, and after were dressed and more presentable we walk back out of the bathroom. We sit back the bar, and I look at the time. It's 12:00am, damnit. I turn to him and I look him over to remember his face; because I'll never see him again I know. I kiss his cheek when I'm about to leave, but he grabs my hand and kisses my lips. I whisper goodbye and walk out the door.

*End of Flashback*

That was the last time, I seen or talked to him. And sometime I wish I could see his handsome face again, but when I start to think about my daughter, I soon start to think it for the better. While I was lost in thought I didn't see it was 7:15; I've been in her room for hour and 15 minutes, looks like she's not waking up. I walk up to her crib and kiss her cheek, I whisper I love you and then walk back into my room to get ready for, school. After I'm dressed, and have applied my make-up; I walk back into Kia's room, to see her sitting up and my brother playing with her. I smirk, when she sees me because she starts to squirm out of Christian's hands. I walk up to her, and kiss her cheek, she smiles… slobs coming outta of her mouth; I lift her up.

"Hey baby girl." She laughs, I love that sound.

"Hey Rosie, but as you could see I was playing with my niece before you came and interrupted." He says, and smirks. I glare and flick him off.

"My baby, I can interrupt if I want. Isn't that right mom's baby? Isn't that right?" she laughs and squirms. I turn to see Christian looking at me with those eyes he looked at me with, when I told him about the pregnancy. I walk up to him and hug him, he hugs back.

"I wish you didn't have to raise her alone Rose. I love you baby sister." A tear falls from my eye then, and I look at him.

"It's okay Chrissy; I'm okay raising her alone. I love you too, you know that right?" I say, and then he smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Let's go school starts in 10," he says, I turn to grab Kia so we can drop her off at daycare.

The drive to school from the daycare is always hard, I hate leaving her with people I hardly know. But I know I have to do it, I need her to have a better life then I had. So school is a thing I have to do to provide it for her. We pull up and jump out. I see Lissa run up to, I presume about to tell me something.

"Have you seen the sub." She says breathing hard from running, then her eyes cast to Christian who is looking into space and she blushes. Ohh, god… Lissa and her crush for my brother.

"No, is he hot?" I say while where walking into the school, to my locker.

"Hot, doesn't describe him Rose. He's a god, he's fucking sexy. If he was younger I'd fuck him, Rose." I scrunch my nose at that.

"TMI, Lissa; I don't want to know that." She shrugs and we head off to our first class. I wonder if the sub is as hot and sexy as Lissa says.

We enter class and I take a sit, in the back. Really not wanting to hear what Stan will be explaining today, so I take out my ipod, but right before I put it in… a voice speaks and I think I shit myself when it did.

"Hello, class. I'm Dimitri Belikov; I'm your substitute for the week." He says, he's Russian accent wrapping around me, and I'm still frozen.

"Shit." I whisper. Trying to hide behind other students head. But that doesn't work I think because when his eye land on me, he looks like a deer caught in headlights. I smirk at that; and look away toward the window, hoping this class ends soon.

"Uhmm, uh… So I want to know everyone of your names' so let's go around the class and say them." He says, stammering. He must be as shocked as am. I tuned out after the third name, so when it gets to me to say something I didn't here, until someone taped my shoulder. I sit up and, say my name…

"Rose. Rose Hathaway." with that I turn back toward the window, feeling his eyes burn holes through my face. But I didn't look up, I couldn't look up.

When the bell rings I'm relieved, I start packing my things up. And about to go out the door when I hear his voice again.

"Rose, can speak to you for a moment." He sounds calm. So I stay but I know he's pissed at his discovery.

"Yes, Comrade." I say, still glancing at the floor, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Comrade?" he questions, I shrug and so he continues,

"Rose, I thought you were in college. I looked everywhere for you, and I find you finally after all this time as a high school teenager. How old are you?" He yells quietly. I look up then, and I see hurt and anger in his eyes. I look away,

"I didn't say I was in college that night, all I said is what I studied. I didn't even know you thought that, and you shouldn't have searched, you should have just let go." I yell, and breathe in and out then I whisper,

"I'm 17, okay." My voice cracks and I know I'm crying, why is he here… after all this time; I soon notice the sun is bouncing off of something in the room, so I look at his hand and I gasp. And step away shaking now. He noticed that I see the ring and hides it from my vision;

"You weren't looking hard enough, comrade. Congratulations, are in order I see your married?" I cried out, backing away to the door.

"No. I'm engaged; Roza' you have no right to be mad, you are a child. I looked for you I did, but when I couldn't find you I gave up, I'm sorry for what happened between us it shouldn't have." He isn't looking at me anymore; he's looking out the window. I wipe my tears and shake my hair.

"Your, so wrong about me not having right to mad. But you know what okay, see you later I guess comrade." Before he could speak another word I run out the room to the bathroom, going up to the mirror; the person I see looks like me, but she looks broken too. Red puffy eyes, make-up running, I laugh at my refection. When did I become a pussy I think? I fix my make-up then and walk out the bathroom to my next class. Trying not to think of the Russian that gave me a child and broke my heart without knowing it.

**Chapter 2: Lies, Lies, LIES!**

2Months later…

Its two months, since Dimitri entered my life. Two months since I found out he's engaged, since that day I've been ignoring him only speaking to him when nessacary, it irks him I see and that makes me smile a little. I'm startled out of my thoughts though when I hear my baby crying, I walk over to her and pick her up and start rocking her in my arms. She's staring at me with those big brown eyes; she looks so much like him it hurts. To get my thoughts off of him, I grab her stroller and put her in it, wanting to take a walk in the park.

I get tired of walking after a while, so I decide to sit. I'm too busy making Kia, laugh I don't hear someone walk up to us.

"Roza?" I froze, no this can't be happening I close my eyes take a deep breath and look up. There he is, in a muscle shirt and basketball shorts, god I want to see them off of him again. No shit, I can't think like that. He's not mine. I stop staring and finally notice his eyes are trained on my daughter.

"Comrade," I say back getting up while, strapping her back in. Grabbing ahold of her baby bag, and about to walk away until he speaks.

"Who baby is that?" I hear the hesitation in force when he says it. I freeze and glance over my shoulder.

"Mine, she's mine. See now comrade I'm a child with a child, bye." I began to walk again but he grabs my arm.

"How old is she, Roza." I look into his eyes, wondering if he really wants to hear this, but he's again guarding his emotion, so I sigh and run a finger through my hair.

"She's about to be 1, but she's 10 months as of yesterday." I say staring at her now sleeping form, I smile. I love her so much. I notice his hand loosens on my arm, so I pull away from him. And glance at him again, he looks like he's thinking, really hard; I start to walk again, but stopped again by that Russian, and he's pissing me off now.

"Is she mine, Roza?" I turn and glare at him, while he just looks at the little girl that's behind me. I think should I tell him or should I lie, he's engaged he doesn't need this. So I just turn and stalk off again, but he won't leave it alone he grabs my arm again, tight this time.

"Is she my fucking daughter Roza." I gasp, I've never seen an angry Russian before, but after this I don't think I want to. I open my mouth to speak but then closes it and I glare at him; squirming to get away from this and him.

"Your, are engaged asshole. Why the fuck do you care; I'm just a child right, I have no reason to be mad at you huh? How does it feel Dimitri, to not know a damn thing, but then when you find out it hurts like hell?" I let go of the stroller now, and I'm punching his chest… hoping he's let go. I hear Kia start to wake up, crying; I slump in his arms.

"Let me go, Dimitri my daughter crying. I don't want to talk about this okay; I want to go home, and hold my baby and forget about today. Please let me go." I whisper, he's still holding my arm.

"Is she mine, Rose." He's still mad because he never calls me Rose.

"Yes, okay. Yes, that beautiful baby girl is yours." I say, and he lets go and I walk toward her, and unstrap her and cradle her crying form to my chest, singing her a lullaby; I feel Dimitri walk up and he takes a hold of her hand whispering Russian words, to her and she giggles, I smile and then frown. I realize I still hate him; I rip her hand out of he's and start to strap her back up.

"Rose, don't push me out of her life. Tasha won't mind, she'll love the fact that she'll be a stepmom;" he says, looking from me to my baby… I turn around and point a finger at him;

"No one is her stepmom; she will never have those. And that's your fiancés name, Tasha? You better be lucky, to ever see her again. I hate you, Dimitri okay…" I say in cold voice, he just stares at me, before walking so he's standing in my face.

"You will not take my child away from me, no matter how much you hate me. She's mine as much as she is yours." I smack him then, and was about to punch when I hear a voice call my name. I turn around and Christian standing there with a drooling Lissa.

"Why the hell are you hitting the teacher Rose?" he says, with a little amusement. I smirk and look back Dimitri to see him watching Christian with Kia'Omarie.

"What's her name." he says.

"None of your damn business." I say, he growls and grabs my arm. Christian sees this I believe because he pushes him away.

"What the fuck dude." Chris says; I grab his hand walking back to Kia's stroller.

"Roza, you can't keep me away from my daughter." I freeze when he says that out loud in front of a now steaming Christian. Before I can grab him, Christian stalks back to Dimitri and punches him in the face. I gasp' while Lissa is trying to hold Chris back.

"Your, the dumb fuck that got my sister pregnant and then left her without looking back. You're the asshole, that she was crying about for 10 months; I outta kick your ass." He yells. I run to them then, and whispers to Lissa to take, Kia home; soon it's just me, Christian, and Dimitri.

"I didn't know. I thought rose was in college, I didn't know she was a teenager a fucking child; I didn't know after one night I'd fall for a girl that I couldn't get off my mind for 12 months… I didn't realize I was a fucking father." He's crying a little and yelling and it pains me to see that, but I don't care right now. I have to get Christian out of here.

"Well what the fuck made you think she was a college student, does she look grown? She was fucking 16 when she found out about It." he's calming a little I'm rubbing his arms, but he won't look at me. I take it anymore,

"STOP IT! Both of you, he didn't know Christian I told you I never saw him again after that night. Dimitri, just stay away from us… I've been raising my daughter by myself for 10 months now; I don't need help; go to your wife okay. Just stay away." I say, and then grab Christian and walk away.

Monday comes, quickly; I glance at the clock and see its 7:15am, I get in the shower quickly and through on some clothes… go to Kia's room to see, Christian dressing her and her smiling and giggling at his funny faces; I love them so much. I walk over to him and her and kiss his cheek and then I kiss her tiny fingers; and she squirms and giggles; we soon drop her off and head to school…

When I get to Stan's class, I go to my sit; plug my earphones in and put my hood over my head, and tune everything out; especially him. I must have fell asleep, because next thing I see is someone ripping my ear buds out of my ear, so I look up; Dimitri stands there looking angry I gulp look away and notice everyone is gone. Ignoring him, I stand grabbing my stuff and heading to the door without even looking at him.

"Rose, please just… don't push me out." I freeze, close my eyes. I look at him over my shoulder to see a sad expression; but I'm too stubborn to care so.

"I'm a child, remember Dimitri; you don't need to be with a kid and her CHILD. Goodbye!" I scream quietly and walk out.

I'm on my way to my next class when, I feel like someone's watching me, so I turn around and nobodies there. I start walking again but this time, to the front entrance of the school; I don't feel like seeing him again today or ever. Time for me and daughter to go on a road trip;

I look one more time at the school, that changed me… and laugh, fuck them; and I walk away from this life to a new one.

4 years later…

I'm walking in the park, watching Kia play. It's been 4 years since I left Montana and never looked back. Sometime I wonder if everything changed there, I wonder how Christian coped with me not being by him; Kia asks about him a lot, I show her pictures; She's 3 ½ now, which means I'll be turning 21 in a few months.

While watching Kia, I notice a man walk up to her, he looks oddly familiar. I walk over and tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me, do I know you." Kia looks at me, and runs to my side,

"Momma." And stands behind my leg, I smile at her, and then turn back to the man. I can't believe what I see when I look at his face, standing in front of me is my brother… I feel my eyes watering.

"C-Christian." I whisper, voice cracking. He looks shocked still but then a tear falls out of his eyes, and he tackles me into a hug, I hug him back still crying. Gosh' I've missed him.

"Rosie is that you." I nodded into his chest and I feel him kiss my head, I smile.

"Momma, who is this." I realize I forgot Kia was standing there so, I wipe my eyes. And turn to look at her,

"You know how I told you, stories about my brother, Christian?" she nods, and then looks at him.

"This is him, baby. This is your asshole of a uncle." I laugh and she looks, at and scruff… crossing her arms, she hates when I cuss;

"Bad words, mommy. You'll get bumps for speaking like that." I glare at her and she sticks her tongue out at me. She is so much like her father. I soon, notice Christian is laughing at us. So I turn to him,

"Ohh, Rosie. She is so much like you, except she's pretty." I punch him in the arm for is sarcasm. When Kia's not looking I get him the bird. He looks back at Kia then, and notice that glint in his eyes… he's missed her.

"Can I hug, you pwease Uncle Chrissie." She says. He smiles and shake his head like a manic. She runs up, to him and lifts her up' squeezing her. I tear up at them. I notice the time then, I have to get her to the center so I can go to combat training.

"As nice as it is to see you again, Chris, I have to get her to the center and me to my kickass training." I say, grabbing Kia's hand. He looks at me, and I know what he's think, damnit.

"Will I see you again?" he says.

"Yeah, uhmm' I mean how long are you hear for?" I say, stammering. He looks to be in thought so, I grab Kia's toy bag and her hand again and turn back you him.

"I uhmm, I live here now." He stutters, I then notice he's wearing a wedding ring. Wait, hold the fuck up. My Brother's MARRIED!

"What the hell is that on your finger Christian?" I say. He looks up to the sky, than looks at me and gulps.

"I'm engaged, Rose." He whispers, I close my eyes' because wow this is too much. I should be happy, but I'm not, I can't be.

"Well congrats, who's the fucking lucky lady." He looks at me closely then, like he doesn't want to tell me but I'm fucking Rose Hathaway, I'm not gone to stop at that.

"Who the fuck are you marrying Chris." I scream, Kia's staring and tapping me. I look at her and notice she's crying she hates when I'm upset. I pick her up and glare at Chris.

"Lissa, Rose. I'm marrying Lissa." I stand shocked, what the fuck happened in my time away. I start smiling then because I knew they would get together back in the days.

"Well no shock, there I guess." I say, he stares at me like I'm crazy. I smirk at him, and roll my eyes.

"Liss has been in love with you since she saw you. People with fucking eyes, could see that, Chris. You're still just an oblivious dumbass," I smirk and he glares at me, I chuckle.

"I see things haven't changed much Rosie. You still look like a damn alien. And you still curse like a sailor," he says and smirks, I glare and punch him. I say goodbye to him then; and he gives me his cell phone number, and then hugs me again.

I get to the center, and take Kia in. I sit her down, and kiss her forehead. I notice she's about to cry so I whisper in her ear,

"Momma, will be back in no time. If you be a good girl on our way home we'll get ice cream. Deal?" I know this is my child then… because she smirks and wipe her tears, I laugh at that.

"Deal, mommy." I kiss her cheek, tell her I love you; and walk out to the car for combat training. UGH, I wonder whose taking Ambrose, place;

I pull up to the gym; I walk in, going to the locker room. I put on my pink sport bra and black basketball shorts. I walk back into the gym; I start to stretch, when I hear the door open again;

"You must be my new student. I'm replacing Ambrose; I'm Dimitri." I freeze mid-stretch. No, No' I ran away and he renters my life. His Russian accent wrapping around me like old time, jeez' someone in heaven hates me. I stand up straight, and I turn slowly. He looks shocked when he sees my face.

"No. I won't be needing your help; I'll wait till they can get a new teacher for me. Now if you'd fucking excuse me." I say, walking back to the locker room to get changed. He runs up to me then and stands in front of me.

"Rose." he warns. I grimace at him. He's body heat making me shiver. I step back and cross my arms.

"Move Dimitri, I really don't have time for this." I say but he glares.

"You don't have time for this, you fucking took my daughter and left, you didn't even look back. You took her out of my life; I didn't get to see her grow. And you got the fucking nerve to say you don't have time for this." He growls, stepping closer… I step back;

"Give me a fucking break Dimitri Let me ask you something how's that WIFE of yours; does she know you're a baby dad to a minor huh? Don't yell at me asshole. Your married, you dick and then you called me a fucking child. So yes, I don't have time for this!" I growl back, and glare.

"My marriage is none of you damn business Rose. After all this time you still act like a child;" I tear at that, and walk so I'm standing right in front of him, I feel him shiver so I wipe my tears and smirk.

"Ahhh, and my Child is none of your fucking business… father or not; and I may be a child, but the way you shivered when I came close tells me, that's not all I am or will ever be. So go fuck yourself and tell your wife, Tasha I said hello." I touch his chest smirk and walk into the locker room, once the door slams shut… I fall to the floor breathing hard; I hate the affect he still has on me.

**Chapter 3: Please Let Me GO**

Today, its sunny outside… so Kia and I are going to the local coffee shop, they have karaoke there. I go to her room and get her some legging and a shirt that reads "I Love Mommy" on it and her black flats. I get her dress then I walk into my closet while she's playing with her Lego blocks, she hates dolls. I pull out my lacy bra and pantie set, and a black sparkling dress. It goes just above the knee and it hugs my curves in all the right places, my bra pushes my breast up, so they look bigger. I then go to the bathroom and apply my make-up, I put eyeliner on, then I apply eye-shadow I go, with a smoky look. I walk out and go to my dresser for my lipgloss, I apply the one that taste like chocolate just in case I get lucky tonight. I go to the bathroom and look myself over; I look beautiful; I put on my heels, and went back into my room to grab Kia and her toy bag. Soon were outta the house and on our way.

"Mommy, are you going to sing tonight?" my daughter asks, I look at her… to see she has a hopeful glint in her eyes,

"Do you want me to sing baby?" I ask, she starts smiling and nodding her head… she misses my singing just as much as I do I see;

"I miss your voice mommy." She whispers and looks down. I put a finger under her chin lifting it, while watching the road.

"I'll sing for you okay, don't be shy to tell me you miss my voice; I love you Kia..." she smiles and leans her head on my arm,

"I love you to mommy." I smile and pull into the parking lot of the coffee shop. I go to the passenger side and pull Kia, out fixing her shirt and taking ahold of hand while I grab her toy bag. We cross the street and she opens the door for me,

"After you mommy." I chuckle and curtsy. She giggles,

"Thank you ma'am, you're too kind." I walk in and turn and wave to her to come here. She walks up to me and I pick her and swirl her around, she grips my neck and giggles into my cheek. I smile I love theses moments.

I sit her down and I find us a table to sit at, I pull out her sit, and then I pick her up and sit her in the chair. I sit her bag down and I sit across from her, she's looking at the performer on stand, right now smiling. She loves singing, I've come to realize, and she definably got that from her badass mother. I look behind her when I notice, a couple walk in. I gasp… fuck my life; when I think hey, this could be a good day, it all falls to fucking pieces. Dimitri and a black haired women just walked in, I presume this is fucking wife… she's beautiful I see, she has long black hair and ice blue eyes, that could trap you before you could blink; I realize I'm just staring at them so I look back at Kia, to see… that she went into her bag and got her Legos;

An hour passes and there still here, I can't stop glancing over my shoulder every time I hear a squeaky laugh; it makes me want to barff. I sip my latte and lean back in my sit while listening to the singer. When someone walks up to me and taps my shoulder, and I don't even have to look back to know who it is.

"What do you want?" I growl, and Kia looks at me and then at the man, and then back me… she sees I'm upset by the person so walks over to me and jumps into my lap, kisses my cheek and lays her head on my chest, I calm and kiss her head. I notice that the person hasn't said anything so I look up, to see he's staring at the child in my hands with love in his eyes. I clear my throat then so he looks at me.

"Is that- is that her." He stutters, with tears pooling in his eyes, I look away… I can't see him cry, it's too much.

"Yeah, this is my daughter Kia. But that doesn't matter right now… what the hell do you want Dimitri, shouldn't you be with your wife; she's beautiful I see how you fell in love." I say, in a calm voice; I notice Kia's glaring at me so I squirt my eyes and glare back,

"Mommy, watch your mouth… next time were washing your mouth out with soap; do you understand." I grimace, I hate when she speaks like that… she sounds so grown up, so I nod and mutter things under my breath' I hear a chuckle then,

"Why are you laughing?" I smirk because he'd just seen our daughter yell at me. He's still staring at her and she's looking at him now.

"She's beautiful Roza, I see she got her ways from you?" he says, with a hint of amusement.

"Maybe, but she get her looks from her father. But I love her, you know." I remember, after I say that, that I'm supposed to hate him so, I change my attitude and lift Kia off of me; and turn to glare at him. He smiles when I say she looks like him.

"What do you want Dimitri?" I says, he looks shocked by my change in mood but soon recovers;

"I wanted to see, her… What's your name sweetie." He stops talking to me, and getting down to speak to Kia, who's blushing;

"K-Kia'Omarie Que'Sera Belikov." She says her last name, and he just smiles. I grimace though about to correct her, when I remembered I changed her last name when, I found out he's. He stands up and holds out his hand to her.

"You're beautiful, as is your mother. I'm Dimitri Belikov." I turn and stand up, pushing him away, from her.

"I told you to stay away, what the he- heck do you not understand. You will stop at nothing, stand the fuck away from us." By the end I'm yelling, I'm beyond pissed… what the hell is he playing at.

"I told you, Rose; you will not take her away from me, she is MINE TO." He yells, and then I notice that his wife by his side grabbing his arm, trying to pull him away. I notice someone's holding me to, I look down and my daughters standing there, crying and glaring at the lady holding her father's arm. What the hell is that about? I lift her up, and turn to his wife, if he wants to play this game let's play.

"Hey, I'm Rose. Your husband's hoe or more like the child he fucked and never looked back at. This is Kia, my daughter… ohhh' get this he's too, nice to meet you Tasha is it?" I smirk, because her face looks like a fish… uhmm' shocked I figured. I grab Kia's bag with her still in my arms, glare at the pissed yet, guilty Russian, and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Game Set Match

It's been a week since the encounter with Dimitri and Tasha, and Kai won't stop asking me "why they had the same last name". Every time she did, I'd make an excuse or just ignore the question, because she's not ready to know… well not until I know myself.

Today, Kai is with Christian… he called and picked her, so this gives me time to myself; so I decided to go back to training class; I realize Dimitri might just be there, but I just don't give a fuck anymore..  
He told my daughter who he was, he's planning something' and he's confident as hell about it; but, if it's a game he wants to play then, he's in for a surprise… game set and match ;


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notice:

Thanks For The Reviews …

I Know I've Been MIA ; On Chapter 4 &&.*

Stuff /: But I Got Shy , lol ; I Didn't Know I'd Actually Have Reviewers '

SO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH !

For This Story Thought I Have To Plan Everything ; So I Won't Post

Everyday or Week (:

Rose And Dimitri , May Or May Not Have A Happy Ending ..

I Won't Tell .. SECRET *

Pleawse , Stick With Me Though , Chapter 5 ..

Will Be Posted , It's Called "Game He Plays" So Be On Watch ; ^ / ;

Thanks AGAIN, ….

BAM! DAMN MONKEY ! .. Yas'So'Crazy *


End file.
